


Dress Up

by CoppeliaRose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppeliaRose/pseuds/CoppeliaRose
Summary: Emma and Regina try on each other's clothes. Just meant to be cute and fluffy xD





	Dress Up

Emma gasped for air as I pulled the corset tighter, nearly doubling over from the force I used.  
"Jesus, Regina, how do you breathe in these?" She asked as I tied it off and chuckled.  
"Easy, I don't." I smirked and went to get the complementary coat. I looked at her as I held it up and she pouted. "Hey, you wanted to see what it was like being the Evil Queen, now grab it together and put on the coat." She sighed and turned around, holding out her arms so I could help her in it. I moved to the front and buttoned her up, having some trouble with it. She looked down and frowned as I struggled to close it.

"I never had this much trouble with these buttons." I smirked and looked up at her. "Sure it was tight, but not this tight."  
"Are you telling me I'm fat, Regina?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"You said it, not me." I snorted and with a little more convincing closed the buttons. "I just tightened my corsets more, but I don't want your breakfast to end up on my floor." I went to get the hat and put it on her head, pinning it stuck. "There..."

Emma moved to the mirror and chuckled.  
"Were your breasts always pushed to the heavens?" She asked and I snorted.  
"Don't tell me you don't enjoy that thought." I stood behind her in her skinny jeans, white tank top and red leather jacket yet still wearing my heels.  
"Not that I don't enjoy it, but casual looks good on you."  
"You call this casual, Emma? You practically sleep in this too!" I complained.  
"No I don't... You usually strip it off me before I get the chance." She grinned. I sighed and shook my head.   
"As punishment, you're going to granny's in that. I'm hungry and it's lunchtime."  
"Hell no! Regina, take this thing off me..." She pulled on the corset and winced a little as it tightened in other places.  
"Nope, and you're not taking it off either." I magicked us to the diner and opened the door. I got a few weird glances as I was wearing Emma's clothes, but the fact that Emma was wearing my old clothes was deemed way more interesting. I went to sit down in one of the booths as Emma was still struggling to walk in the highest heels I owned while struggling to breathe in the corset as well. She made it up the few steps and glared at me as I was just comfortably sitting in the booth.

"Hey Em, what's with the dark getup? Did you lose a bet?" Ruby asked and I chuckled.  
"No Ruby, this was her idea, it just went sideways." I smirked and Ruby snorted.  
"Forget I asked." She watched Emma move over to the booth with worlds most grumpy face as she let herself fall down on the couch, not knowing how to balance on the heels and move in the corset at the same time.  
"It's a good thing you're just a princess, you're not particularly gracious like a Queen should be." I smirked.  
"Regina, I get why you looked so angry all the time now, it was the corset wasn't it?" Ruby beheld the state Emma was in.  
"I wish it was just the corset." I grumbled a little and looked at Ruby. "I'll have a hamburger." I smirked, knowing the Savior probably would have difficulty eating, I would just rub it in her face that I could.  
"I'll have water." Emma said and glared at me.  
"Ooookay." Ruby said and went to get our orders.

~*~

"I hate you right now Regina." Emma pouted as I was working on my hamburger.  
"I wouldn't drink too much if I were you." I warned her and she frowned.  
"Why?" She asked as this was already her 3rd glass of water.  
"Well, action reaction." I said and she connected the dots slowly, probably feeling what I meant.  
"Regina, how am I going to go to the toilet in this?" She asked hushed.  
"You don't." I smirked and leaned back, licking my fingers. "I had magic on my side Emma, I would just go naked because it saved a lot of time. The corset covered all the pants I wore, and hitching up a skirt with an average of 5 layers isn't worth it."  
"I want to go home and take this off~!" Emma whined and I frowned.  
"But I didn't even finish my hamburger yet." The woman looked at me with her head tilted.  
"Really?..." She said monotone and I chuckled.  
"Fine." I pulled a few bills out of my wallet and put them down, taking one last bite of the greasy burger before getting up. "We're walking home... I don't feel like using magic right now." I chuckled and Emma growled, grabbing my hand and teleporting us back in a cloud of white.

"You could have used your magic to go to the bathroom." I sat on the bed and she started fiddling with the lace on the back of the corset.  
"Take it off Regina." She said more demanding.  
"You're starting to sound like me." I said and smirked, slowly getting up. I helped her out of the coat and slowly unlaced the corset, kissing her neck gently as I let it drop to the floor. Emma took a deep breath and relaxed against my body.  
"I can't believe you wore that every day."  
"So did your mother." I said and she looked at me through the mirror.  
"I have so much more respect for both of you." She chuckled and I just held her from behind.  
"What possessed you to wear skinny jeans?" I asked and she frowned.  
"But they're comfortable..."  
"No they're not. They are like a corset for your ass." I said and Emma smirked.  
"I suppose we both have our own comfort zones." She said and kicked off her heels. I smiled and nodded.  
"I suppose we do." I kissed her softly.


End file.
